Last Friday Night
by SomeRandomPerson101
Summary: Finn bullies Blaine pretty bad at McKinley so this is kind of the ex-warbler dealing with that, Kurt being with him and the whole thing. I'm still not good at summaries but Blaine is sad and stuff so yea.


**A/N:** _So, this is set in 3x04 and is based around Finn being an unreasonable dick. Yea… also I don't think Mr Schue is the best teacher so he kind of won't be a good one in this oops._

* * *

Last Friday Night – Chapter One

* * *

After Mercedes left the glee club, the group was a mess. The musical getting cancelled didn't help, neither did Tina's crying. There was banter and fighting and shouting erupting throughout the choir room when finally, Finn stood up.

"S-stop it everybody. So, we lost a singer. So, they cancelled the musical."

"Wait, what?" Rachel sprung out of her seat in disarray. Mike quickly told her that Sue had cut the funding, making her slump back down, speechless.

"The point is, right now we shouldn't be turning on each other."

"I agree," Blaine stated from his chair beside a grumpy Kurt. He stood, similarly to Finn before continuing, "I can only speak from my experience with the Warblers, but no show-choir is just one person it's a team. When we lost a Warbler, we just replaced him with another one."

"Which is easy when your waiting list has a waiting list." Finn's sly comment had Blaine turn his head in surprise. "Dude, I know you're a big deal at Dalton or whatever, but we don't wear blazers here so have a seat, I'm tryna give a pep talk."

"Didn't you just say something about us not turning on each other?" He muttered out before sitting back down.

Rachel exploded once again about her disapproval of the musical's cancellation, but that wasn't even on Blaine's mind at that point. He just wanted to fit in, to _finally_ fit in and it felt like Finn just wouldn't let him. Like he wasn't good enough for him or something, but it's not like he could say anything – the guy was Kurt's brother after all.

* * *

"Great job everyone!" the whole glee club clapped and cheered as Mr Schue celebrated the musical being 'uncancelled'. "Blaine," the vest-wearing teacher pointed to his student. "you actually had something you wanted to say, right?"

"Yes, I do." He replied as he stood from his chair and moved to the front of the group. "I just wanted to acknowledge that we've all had a pretty rough week, what with Mercedes leaving, so I prepared a little something to show what Mr Schue just said – 'that the magic is still here'." Finn's face contorted in confusion and disgust as the ex-warbler spoke. "So, this is to remind us of what glee's all about which is just… fun." Blaine pointed to the band with a wink and the music began to play in response.

Most of the glee club started swaying to the beat, even dancing and joining in as the junior sang the Katy Perry hit, but Finn and Santana just glared at him. When he jumped down onto the floor with Brittany, her 'girlfriend' practically dragged her away. Not giving up, he moved over to Tina and Mike who the hair-gel lover knew wouldn't let him down. The two of them bounded onto the dancefloor with smiles across their faces. Rachel and Quinn climbed onto the piano, jumping to the beat. Blaine even pulled Kurt up from the back of the room to join in.

"E-enough, STOP." Finn's voice was powerful, rising above the atmosphere of the room. The musicians stopped what they were doing, and all heads turned to him with puzzled expressions. "You can't just come in here and act like you own the place!"

"Surprisingly, I agree with Frankenteen for once." Finn looked to the cheerleading before she rolled her eyes and stepped towards the group. "Don't get your oversized nickers in a twist man-boobs, I'm just saying - are there no concerns about showcasing any other voices this year? Or is it just gonna be 'The Blaine and Rachel Show' now that Mercedes is gone?" After a few moments of silence and blank faces, "That's what I thought." She stormed out of the room, Brittany quickly chasing after her.

"Mr Schue," Finn yelled as he turned to his teacher, "Santana's right you can't just let _him _walk in and run the place like he did at Dalton!" Blaine just innocently looked up to the senior, trying to hide the dismay he could feel running through him. "You're the teacher, do something!" Other members were snickering to each other before the teacher finally spoke up.

"Everyone just, take a seat." The teacher extended his hands out to both the tall senior and the rest of the kids, trying to remain in control. Everyone in the choir room shifted into their respective chairs; Rachel moving to hold Finn's hand in an attempt to calm him down, and Kurt casually rubbing Blaine's back. And just like that, Mr Schue moved on. He talked about how 'everyone is shocked by Mercedes leaving' and that 'we need to stay united'.

Blaine wasn't listening. He stared to the front of the room but wasn't really looking at anything - stuck inside his own head. The ex-warbler sat still, going through everything that he had done since the transfer. He was trying to figure out where he had gone so wrong. How had he made his boyfriend's brother hate him so much? Rage and confusion blended to together as Blaine's thoughts threatened to explode. He'd had enough of Mr Schue's self-righteous voice echoing in the back of his mind and Finn's judgemental eyes burning into him from the other side of the room. Before his mouth had the chance to explode open and scream at someone, he stormed from the room.

Kurt stood from his seat, a small "Blaine?" leaving his lips before he followed his best-friend out into the hallway. Confused and frustrated looks were exchanged within the choir room as the meeting unofficially ended. The male soprano glimpsed his boyfriend quickly enter the men's room before jogging down the hall to catch him.

Blaine didn't realise that he had let himself cry until he stood in front of the mirror, his hands resting on the basin. He looked up at his own reflection and scrunched his face in disgust. He looked like a sad, pathetic child. He grabbed his hat and threw it onto the floor, bringing his hands to his face in frustration. He leaned back against the cold, dirty wall as the door opened. Kurt cautiously stepped in, his eyes immediately finding his boyfriend's.

"Wanna talk about it?" he offered, keeping his voice low and soothing. Blaine simply shrunk to the floor, bringing his knees to his chest and hiding his tear-stained face.

"I'm trying, Kurt." He said after a couple of seconds of silence. "I'm really trying." His usually strong and confident voice trailed off before melting into a sob. Kurt hushed the smaller boy, lowering to the floor beside him. He wrapped Blaine in his arms, letting him lean into his chest. Kurt felt his boyfriend's tears dampen his shirt as his sobbing echoed throughout the empty restroom.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Okay so I am gonna continue but this was in my head so yea… then next one will happen at some point aha._


End file.
